Kendra Rhys
Queen Kendra Rhys, a character in The Royal Masquerade series, was a queen of Cordonia during the Renaissance. Her assassination sparks the events of the series. She is first seen in The Royal Masquerade, Chapter 1. Appearance Kendra has brown eyes, black hair braided around her head, and olive skin. She wears a beige-gold and brown gown with low neckline, winged collar, and tight sleeves. Personality Chapters The Royal Masquerade The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 1: The Royal Masquerade * Chapter 2: A Noble Effort (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Predator and Prey (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: A Night Under the Stars (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Valor and Vanity (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Confessions (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Betrayal (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Sisters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: A House Divided (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Wildfire (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Court of Whispers (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Lovestruck (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Love and Power (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Secrets (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: The Conclave * Chapter 16: Truth (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Unity (Mentioned) Relationships Cranston Rhys Lord Cranston Rhys was Kendra's brother who plotted to assassinate Kendra approximately twenty years ago. However, Cranston's mistress, Elise, informed the Queen of the plot, and Kendra sent her Crown Shield, Valora, to arrest Cranston. A fight ensued and Valora struck him down. To prevent gossip, mistrust, and talks of dissent, his death was fabricated as due to an illness. Damon Fierro Damon Fierro was the Head of House Fierro while Kendra was in power. He spent the better part of twenty years positioning his children to gain her favor. Everything he did was for her approval, for her favor, and for her blessing. He worked himself half into his grave to bend Kendra's opinion by an inch, but when she is killed, he does not believe he needs to follow her wishes any longer. Even if she wanted the Regent to lead Cordonia, he would rather have Renza ascend the throne than her twin sibling. King/Queen-Regent During Kendra's reign, she appointed The Regent to the position of High Chancellor. The Regent looked up to her like a mother. If you spend time with The Regent during your House's Noble Debut, he/she tells you that Queen Kendra would expect him/her to look to the future, not the past, and focus on Cordonia and what she needs. Duty is important, especially when it's most difficult to carry out. In Chapter 14, when The Regent discovers the truth behind Kendra's will, The Regent questions whether or not he/she is the king/queen that Cordonia deserves. Even though The Regent knows he/she is Kendra's choice, he/she believes it is because Kendra never knew what your character was capable of. The Regent believes that Kendra would be proud of the decision he/she makes regarding the throne. Renza Fierro During Kendra's reign, she appointed Renza to the position of Keeper of the Royal Archives. Unfortunately, her trust in Renza was misplaced as Renza gave Kendra's will to Cyrus Vescovi to destroy and plotted her assassination. Renza gave the assassin Cantarella to incapacitate the Queen and her guards, giving the assassin enough time to plunge a dagger in her side. Theodosia Nevrakis Theodosia Nevrakis and Kendra had an understanding. In Chapter 13, you discover that the Nevrakis family had been exchanging its looted plundering from the days of Luther Nevrakis's reign to keep the House from falling into destitution. Kendra was aware of the agreement made by Queen Kenna and the Nevrakis ancestors and continued it. For this reason, Theodosia hedges her bets and sides with who she believes will be the next king or queen of Cordonia. During a past Nevrakis social event, Kendra was given a pony to ride versus Teapot's lion, the Regent's Egyptian crocodile, and Annalisa's wild mountain goat. Crown Shield Crown Shield became Kendra's Crown Shield when The Regent recommended him/her for the job. The Regent had seen Crown Shield rise in the guard ranks and his/her reputation preceded him/her. As the Queen's Shield, Crown Shield spent time in her service and got to know her. In Chapter 2, if asked, Crown Shield does not believe the Queen's death was his/her fault. "One guard, even the commander, cannot be everywhere at once." Crown Shield trusted his/her agents to protect her as he/she worked the Masquerade, just as he/she trusts said agents to protect The Regent when they are separated. In Chapter 15, Crown Shield takes the fall for her assassination in an effort to discredit Cyrus Vescovi and prevent him from becoming king by claiming it was a conspiracy. In Chapter 16, The Regent pardons him/her. Your Character Your Character meets Queen Kendra in Chapter 1. When you rush into the Throne Room to deliver Annalisa's invitation, you witness her assassination but are unable to help. While you believe that she did not know you, you discover in Chapter 15 through Vasco that she had taken an interest in you and your wellbeing. Annalisa Annalisa has worked through Kendra's court to gain her favor and to petition her House to join the Noble Houses. In Chapter 15, Vasco tells you that Kendra was moved by Annalisa and her parents' willingness to accept you as family. In keeping you, they showed to her that family is not determined by blood. She shared the same philosophy in naming The Regent her heir, and this shared value is what ultimately convinced her to accept Annalisa's petition. Kendra bestowed the Jade Mirror and all of her enchanted gemstones except the diamond to Annalisa. Vasco Years ago, Vasco was summoned to have an audience with Queen Kendra. She told him that she recently learned about how you came to be adopted and who your parents are. Kendra gives him a diamond that has been enchanted to reproduce one of her gowns but in your House colors; and asks that he lets you use it when the time is right. Gallery Miscellaneous TRM MC's Flowery Garment.jpg|Favor honoring the flower given to Kendra's ancestor to protect her Trivia * Her character model resembles her ancestor, Adriana Rys from The Crown & The Flame series. * Unlike Adriana and Kenna, her last name is spelled "Rhys" in Chapter 14. It could be either due to a change of spelling over time or an inconsistency in the writing. ** In a premium scene of Chapter 17, her nephew Fabian confirms that the name changed over time. ** The surname Rys is of German origin and means: Kingly, royal, noble, mighty, distinguished, powerful, rich, hard, strong, brave, valiant. * Like Dominic Hunter and The Hawk, Queen Kendra used two short whistles to command Princess Astralla. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Masquerade' Characters Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:World Leaders